


The Best in the Galaxy: Take Two

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Sekhmet [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Argentina National Team, FC Barcelona, First Time, Future Fic, Future Gladiators AU, Gods, M/M, Porn With Plot, Real Madrid CF, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: Leo understands too late that Ronaldo has changed his strategy.It’s unexpected and unpredictable—something that Leo is completely thrown by. They’re only sparring, and not out in the arena fighting to the first blood. Leo has to think quickly if he doesn’t want to kill the other man. He barely has a second to pull back his whip before it slices through Ronaldo’s skin, and thankfully his reflexes allow him to do so. But while Leo’s body is usually prepared for anything, this quick movement throws him off balance. Ronaldo slams into him and pins him to the ground, the other man pressing him into the dirt gleefully.Leo’s never given up on a fight in his entire life, though, and he fights to escape. Ronaldo is heavier than expected, the taller man built entirely out of muscle, and his bulk refuses to move. Leo realizes this instantly and instead reaches for his whips knowing that they’re his only chance to win. Somehow they’ve flown out of his hands, and his fingers tingle as he reaches for them. But he’s tired, and his whips know it, so they merely sizzle tantalizingly and remain where they are.He claws his hands into the dirt and sighs.





	The Best in the Galaxy: Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/gifts).



> This is Leo's POV of [The Best in the Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621866). Just thought it might be fun (angsty/sexy/who the hell knows) to see what was going on in his head during that story :)

Leo understands too late that Ronaldo has changed his strategy. 

It’s unexpected and unpredictable—something that Leo is completely thrown by. They’re only sparring, and not out in the arena fighting to the first blood. Leo has to think quickly if he doesn’t want to kill the other man. He barely has a second to pull back his whip before it slices through Ronaldo’s skin, and thankfully his reflexes allow him to do so. But while Leo’s body is usually prepared for anything, this quick movement throws him off balance. Ronaldo slams into him and pins him to the ground, the other man pressing him into the dirt gleefully.

Leo’s never given up on a fight in his entire life, though, and he fights to escape. Ronaldo is heavier than expected, the taller man built entirely out of muscle, and his bulk refuses to move. Leo realizes this instantly and instead reaches for his whips knowing that they’re his only chance to win. Somehow they’ve flown out of his hands, and his fingers tingle as he reaches for them. But he’s tired, and his whips know it, so they merely sizzle tantalizingly and remain where they are.

He claws his hands into the dirt and sighs.

It’s only sparring, after all. He works on catching his breath and calming himself down. The need to fight slowly drains out of his mind, and he rubs his face against the dirt as he tries to keep the sweat from dripping into his eyes. His lungs are still eagerly sucking in air, despite Ronaldo’s body crushing him. Slowly he becomes aware that Ronaldo is talking, taunting him, almost trying to push him into the ground.

“They say you’re a god,” Ronaldo hisses, and Leo feels goosebumps spread down his back. “We both know that’s the stupidest thing we’ve ever heard.”

Leo squeezes his eyes shut, practically hearing the disgust. It hurts him, knowing that Ronaldo dislikes him so. They've never been friendly, never really talked or interacted before. Leo's only watched Ronaldo from afar... grown to respect him from before. He takes a deep breath, turning his head so he can see the other man peering down at him, half wishing Ronaldo would just get off him and go away. His hands test Ronaldo’s grip, hoping to find the other man has relaxed, but to no avail.

He slumps down, painfully aware that while he admires Ronaldo, the feelings are not returned. And not only that, Leo’s body chooses that moment to betray itself. He can’t help it—not with Ronaldo pressing so close to him—and he hardens. 

Ronaldo laughs, and Leo freezes, for a half-second thinking that Ronaldo’s about to call him out. And then Ronaldo drops his forehead to Leo’s back, and Leo can’t help but wonder…

He shifts a little against the dirt, pushing his body backward into Ronaldo’s. It’s a gamble, and he can always insist it’s an accident if Ronaldo responds unfavorably. But he’s becoming harder now, the heat of Ronaldo’s skin against his, the smell of his body floating around him.

He hears Ronaldo takes a deep breath. And then he pushes his hips into Leo.

Leo arches immediately, helplessly gasping, so overcome already. It’s been so long since he’s been touched by anyone other than himself—he needs this, needs contact. He wants to feel alive, to feel like someone is touching *him*.

Ronaldo sits up, smoothing a hand down Leo’s spine. It makes Leo want to cry out, but he manages to hold it in, sucking in a deep breath instead. He tries to imagine what he looks like underneath Ronaldo, whether the other man like the way he looks. And then, as Ronaldo’s hands wander down to his pants, Leo nearly bites through his lip. 

“I’ve seen statues of you, you know,” Ronaldo says, exposing Leo’s bare ass to the room. “And I’ve wondered.”

Leo holds in another whimper, clawing into the dirt. 

He holds in another one as Ronaldo finally touches him, squeezing his ass like it’s his own personal plaything. "You are abnormally large, here, for someone so small. But I think the statues don't quite do you justice,” Ronaldo says gruffly, though with a hint of annoyance. 

Leo can tell it’s about the statues, and so he tries to protest, tries to explain. But his throat is too dry and he has to try again. “I didn’t ask for those statues,” he finally gets out, hands restless against the ground. He wants to explain so much more, wants to tell Ronaldo that he didn’t want them—didn’t want the attention or the accolades. That's not what he's ever wanted, and he wants to tell Ronaldo that it's not something he'll ever want.

“You never have to ask for anything. Do you?” Ronaldo asks, another flicker of annoyance in his voice. “Everything is handed to you, isn’t it? They all just bow down and worship you. Isn’t that right? How many have kissed this ass, hmm?” Ronaldo lets go of Leo’s ass, sitting back on his heels, and Leo wonders if maybe he has ruined everything.

“Fools... They call you a god,” Ronaldo murmurs, though it seems like it is to himself as opposed to Leo. He shakes his head in disbelief. His eyes travel to Leo’s back, over the strange overlapping tattoos. “Every one for a victory, no?” he mutters, thankfully distracted as he looks at Leo’s skin. He trails his fingers up to follow some of the whirls and designs curiously, letting the anger bleed from his body. “Impressive, but a strange custom.”

Leo lets him touch, but he tenses, knowing that the questions will come. He feels entirely exposed now, laid bare to Ronaldo in a way that he’s never been before.

Ronaldo’s fingers smooth over Leo’s shoulder, down his bicep, and over his forearm. They tickle slightly. But Leo shivers and closes his eyes because he cannot remember the last time someone touched his sacred markings. “These are different,” Ronaldo says, stating the obvious, leaning in to take a closer look at the bright colors. “Why?” Ronaldo asks, strangely curious. “I have never seen such markings on any of the other fighters… Even the ones from Argentina.”

Leo doesn’t know exactly what to say. He doesn’t know how to explain everything, how to put it in a way that Ronaldo will understand. His people... Their beliefs... What it all means...

“You would not have,” Leo finally replies, opening his eyes. He’s so tired. “They are only for the gods.”

“The gods!” Ronaldo says, making a noise of disgust. Leo wonders if this is the moment that the man leaves him face down in the arena. “Again with this nonsense.” It’s clear that Ronaldo doesn’t understand, just as Leo knew he would not. “Would your people still think you a god,” Ronaldo asks then, surprisingly, leaning down to whisper into Leo’s ear, “if they say you like this? Beneath me?” His body presses against Leo’s, his arousal now clearly evident as he pushes against Leo’s bare ass.

“It would not be allowed!” Leo says, gasping. He knows it is not allowed, but he *wants* it, *wants* to be touched like this. He starts spreading his legs in invitation as best he can, despite the fabric around his thighs. “It’s forbidden for a god to lay with one of his people.” His words are whispered, his pain at the rule probably obvious to Ronaldo. He's been holding it all in for so long, but right now, in this moment, he lets go.

Ronaldo just laughs. “Good thing then that I am not one of your people,” he says, his breath burning against Leo’s ear. “And,” Ronaldo adds, almost as an afterthought, “that you are *not* a god.” Leo is still processing that when Ronaldo nips at his ear, sucking the lobe between his teeth.

Leo arches like he’s been cut by one of his own whips, making a sound somewhere between pleasure and pain. He has never felt something so good in his entire life.

And he wants *more.*

Apparently, Ronaldo wants it too, because he pushes his hips into Leo’s ass, harder this time. Leo’s breath is squished out of him as he is crushed again, but he doesn’t try to escape. The dirt is sticking to his entire body, and he’ll probably need to shower for hours, but he doesn’t even think of moving. “Would a god lie like this beneath me?” Ronaldo asks, releasing Leo’s ear to nose down his neck. Leo shudders, overwhelmed again as Ronaldo’s hands skim down his back. “Would a god spread his legs like this?” Ronaldo taunts, reaching Leo’s ass again. Leo arches up the best he can, gasping as Ronaldo starts teasing at the crease.

He can’t answer Ronaldo, knowing whatever he says will just annoy the other man. Instead, he turns his head away so he can brace his forehead against the ground. He can feel his skin flushing, this time in embarrassment as opposed to being red from the fight. But he can’t hold in the moan when Ronaldo’s thumb strokes over his entrance.

“Would a god moan so prettily?” Ronaldo laughs, holding Leo open with one hand, slowly pressing his thumb inside. "Ohhh, so prettily..."

At that, Leo snaps. “I am not a god!” he shouts, the sound muffled into the dirt. “I have never claimed to be a god, and I did not ask for them to call me one!” Somehow, despite Ronaldo’s weight on his body, he manages to climb to his hands and knees. He doesn’t go any further than that and refuses to look at Ronaldo. “I am not a god,” he repeats more calmly, his voice still shaking while he stares at one of the walls of the arena. “So *fuck* me.”

He’s gone this far. He’s not turning back now.

"Gladly," Ronaldo croons, nudging his thumb in deeper. Leo can feel his body is resisting, and he worries that Ronaldo will not want to continue. “How many have had you like this, I wonder?" Ronaldo asks, having not yet noticed Leo’s troubles. "How many?" he asks again, twisting his thumb and then trying to add another finger.

But Leo makes a sound of pain. “I said it was forbidden,” he breathes. He aches now, feels too full, like this isn’t going to work. He doesn’t want to say it, doesn’t want to say that this is the first time. More than that, he doesn’t want to see Ronaldo’s sneer or smirk…

Ronaldo surprises him. ”Oh,” he murmurs, resting his head on Leo’s shoulder. "I see." Leo wonders if he can feel the way he is shaking. "You may not be a god, but they've treated you like one." And then Ronaldo removes his fingers and rubs Leo’s lower back. "I admit I am surprised... Do not worry, I can be more careful."

There is more he doesn't say, probably more questions he has about Leo's inexperience. But he leaves it at that.

Ronaldo straightens up, and Leo shivers, wondering what the other man means. But Ronaldo gives him a reassuring smile. He drags the rest of Leo’s clothing down, taking his time for some reason as he slides the fabric off Leo’s thighs and calves. He even smooths a hand over Leo’s skin. Leo lets him do what he wants, timidly moving only when directed. He must do something right because Ronaldo’s smile stays as he tosses his garments to the side.

Leo stays where he is, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ronaldo strips off his own clothing. He’s seen with his own eyes how muscled Ronaldo is, but it’s now apparent that his entire body is proportionate. His thighs are large, sliding into thick calves, and Leo can practically see how hard the other man has worked to keep himself in shape. He has a thick cock too, bobbing between his legs, and Leo licks his lips without meaning to.

Ronaldo drops his clothes into a pile and then brings over a small tube of something from his sword belt. His eyes are dark as he returns, and his hands are gentle as begins to push and pull at Leo. Leo obediently turns onto his back, wondering why Ronaldo wants him in such a way. He’d thought that Ronaldo liked his ass, and all of the times he’s seen videos of men taking men, it had been from behind.

He wonders if Ronaldo knows how afraid he is—if he can sense Leo’s nervousness. Leo’s chest is still rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath, and he’s sure he looks like a mess. His hair is falling into his eyes and he can feel the dirt caked across his skin. But again, he wants this, and he spreads his thighs, trying to show Ronaldo that he can do it.

Ronaldo reaches down to touch him, wrapping a hand around Leo’s cock. It feels like heaven, and Leo gasps, moaning at the way Ronaldo begins to pump him. It’s not like when Leo touched himself—it’s nothing like when Leo touched himself. Somehow pleasure shoots through his entire body, time and time again, with every stroke and every movement of Ronaldo’s hand. Leo doesn’t know how to react, doesn’t know what to do with himself. His hands curl into the dirt at first, trying to keep from grabbing at Ronaldo and urging him on. He even has to grab at his own hair to keep from making a fool out of himself.

Eventually, it becomes too much, the ecstasy pooling in his belly, and he knows he’s about to come. He reaches down to stop Ronaldo—wanting them to continue before he ruins things—and Ronaldo sits back on his heels.

Leo stares back at him then, feeling flustered, confused, his body making him feel things he’s never felt before. His cock is aching, hard between his thighs, leaking onto his stomach. And strangely, his nipples feel tight—tight and hard. He rubs his palm against one, trying to ease it, immediately shocked by the spark of pleasure that shoots through him.

Ronaldo laughs when Leo looks up at him again.

"All these years," Ronaldo says, shaking his head. He scoots into the space between Leo’s thighs, reaching for his tube of oil. "All these years and now, finally--," he winks, spilling the oil over his fingers and eyeing them eagerly.

Leo is immediately embarrassed. He feels ashamed for his inexperience but wants to shout that it’s not his fault. He’s never really had a chance, not with who he is and where he comes from. "You think I've been completely untouched all these years?" he asks, scoffing. He goes on the offensive for the first time that night, trying to throw Ronaldo off. He’s been able to hide his feelings for years--he is not going to reveal his entire self to this man.

But then, his anger is gone, and he flushes. He doesn’t want to fight. He’s just tired, so tired. He aches in a different way now, wanting to feel full. He just wants something he’s never had before. "You don't know," Leo protests, but the fight has gone out of him. He turns his face to the side, trying to avoid Ronaldo’s knowing look. 

And so Ronaldo grins. "I know plenty," he murmurs, slipping a finger down between Leo’s thighs. "I know what you want, right now, for one." Leo gasps, watching as Ronaldo bites his lip. The fingers are slippery against his skin and start to circle his entrance. "You want something here," Ronaldo whispers, entirely confident. He begins to increase the pressure when Leo squirms, fingers eased by the oil. His other hand grips Leo’s knee, moving it up and to the side so he can watch his finger disappear. "You want something you've never felt before."

Leo tries to stare off at the wall of the arena, but he swallows, probably giving himself away. 

Ronaldo’s fingers are gentle, slowly sliding into him and making him feel full. Leo knows he’s being stretched, but with the oil and the care, it no longer feels tight or like it hurts. He finds himself moving his hips to meet Ronaldo’s fingers, shuddering as the pleasure starts to build again. Leo can’t take it, he turns back to Ronaldo, eagerly wanting more. His hands slide off Ronaldo’s stomach, nails trying to claw into him.

Ronaldo rewards him, pulling out his fingers and slicking his cock with the oil. Then he tosses the bottle to the side, and Leo knows that the moment has come. 

He holds his breath as Ronaldo pushes in, feeling full again, only in the best way. And still, Ronaldo is slow, is careful, and Leo stares up at him in wonder, suddenly thinking that maybe this has all been a dream. Ronaldo pushes and pushes until there is no more left of him to push inside, and Leo tightens around him experimentally.

"Easy," Ronaldo murmurs when Leo gasps as he begins thrusting downward. 

There is some pain, but not enough to stop. The second thrust is easier, and so is the third, until each time Ronaldo moves, Leo finds that he’s panting and gasping at the sensation. “All these years and they’ve never let you feel this,” Ronaldo says, and Leo tries to pull on his hair as punishment. “You do not have to be a god to feel this,” Ronaldo continues, bending his neck to lick another stripe up Leo’s throat. And then Ronaldo begins to teasingly suck at his jawline. “We, mortals, make our own pleasure.”

Leo tips his head back, eyes fluttering shut and lips parting as Ronaldo begins to rock into him harder and harder. He’s trying to lose himself in the sensation, trying to find a way to remember this forever. But Ronaldo continues to talk and Leo is brought back into the present.

“You cannot truly be a god,” Ronaldo says, his cock digging deep into Leo and somehow hitting the perfect spot. Leo’s nails dig into the back of Ronaldo’s neck as a result and Ronaldo laughs. “Because it is clear that no one has ever worshiped you properly, Messi.”

Leo’s had enough of that, then, and he tries to protest. But he can’t get it out, can’t say it loud enough.

Ronaldo looks puzzled, sliding a hand down his cheek and ignoring the sweat and dirt he touches. “I can’t hear you,” Ronaldo pants out over the noise of them smacking together. Their movements are becoming more frenzied, though none the less enjoyable. “Tell me,” Ronaldo commands, like he needs to know. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you like.”

“I just want you,” Leo pants out, unable to help himself.

“But I—,” Leo stammers then, and Ronaldo leans in expectantly, waiting. “You—you called me Messi,” Leo chokes out, trying to think and speak at the same time. He keeps his eyes closed, unable to look Ronaldo in the eye. It occurs to him that his nails are digging into Ronaldo’s neck and shoulders and so he forces himself to stop. His hands move to cling to Ronaldo’s neck. “It’s Leo,” he breathes, voice slurring a bit as Ronaldo continues to snap his hips. “I’m not—I’m just Leo.”

Ronaldo has nothing to say to that, or if he does, it gets lost in their movements. Ronaldo keeps driving into him, hitting that perfect spot inside of him that makes him see stars—gold spots floating across his vision and making him dizzy. And Leo can’t stop moaning, can’t stop screaming, can’t stop thinking about how he’s never felt anything so good in his entire life. He keeps going higher and higher, until finally, he cries out, “Cristiano!” and spills between their bodies.

Ronaldo isn’t finished and keeps moving, and when Leo comes back to himself, he reaches out and touches the other man. His hands smooth against Ronaldo’s chest, tracing the glorious muscles above him. This might be his only chance, he thinks, so he takes advantage, exploring the face of the other man, trailing his fingers across those gorgeous lips.

Somehow it’s enough to make Ronaldo come, and Leo is shocked as Ronaldo spills inside him, jerking his hips several times until finally there is no more.

They both lie there in the dirt as they come down, bodies pressed together despite the heat. Leo can’t stop looking at Ronaldo, can’t stop himself from trying to memorize every single inch of his body.

When Ronaldo recovers, it appears his snark is back. “So,” Ronaldo says, opening his eyes to meet Leo’s. “How long have you been dreaming of this moment?” he asks cockily, raising his head up so he’s hovering over Leo’s. Leo looks to the side uncomfortably, feeling too exposed now. Somehow the moment is over or lost, and something has changed. “Or maybe gods don’t dream?” Ronaldo throws at him, and Leo is done.

He pushes at Ronaldo’s chest and the other man sits back.

“We all have dreams,” Leo says faintly, finally looking up at Ronaldo. He shifts his hips uncomfortably and then flicks his eyes down to where Ronaldo is still inside him. “Can you?” he asks, hearing how rough his voice sounds and being unable to do anything about it. 

He is trying to keep from crying.

It's too much. Or not enough. But Leo doesn't know how to describe how he feels.

Ronaldo looks confused, his prickly exterior vanishing slightly. He pulls out carefully. Leo scrambles free as soon as he can, leaving Ronaldo in the dirt. “What? No thank you,” Ronaldo spits out, clearly annoyed again. “Was I not good enough for you?”

Leo’s dressing as fast as possible, ignoring the mess smeared across his belly and dripping down his thighs. He couldn’t care less about dirtying his clothing. He just knows he has to get out of there. When he’s fully dressed, he walks over and picks up his energy-whips. They swirl around his feet and he sighs, feeling the familiar energy at his fingertips. Only then does he face Ronaldo.

“Nobody can ever know,” Leo says, looking pained.

Ronaldo stands up, and unlike Leo, he looks entirely at ease with his nudity. He storms over to Leo and grabs him by the shoulders. Leo’s startled, and his energy-whips start crackling around his ankles, ready to defend himself. But there is no need. “Why not?” Ronaldo asks, gentling his tone, and Leo leans into his touch. “Do not deny that you enjoyed it. Surely the evidence speaks for itself.”

Leo closes his eyes. He’s lost. He can’t explain. “I—,” he chokes out, opening his eyes again. “I will dream about it,” he finally says, lips turning up slightly as he thinks of the way Ronaldo had gently touched him. “But nobody can ever know. It is forbidden for me to…” He trails off, feeling Ronaldo’s hands sliding up his arms and to his neck. “You don't understand... what they would do—I can never—,” he gasps out, as Ronaldo carefully cradles his face.

“I will not say anything,” Ronaldo says, perhaps seeing Leo's fear, even if he doesn't completely understand. “It will be our secret,” Ronaldo promises, and Leo hopes he is not lying. If he’s lying, it’ll destroy everything—put their lives at risk. "Do not worry," Ronaldo says, looking strangely uncomfortable, like he wants to ease Leo's mind but is not used to being so nice.

Leo nods, leaning into Ronaldo’s hands and closing his eyes. For a few seconds, he stays there, trying to imagine what things could be like… And then his eyes snap open and he jerks himself away. He looks at Ronaldo, so wanting to say more, but then he gets ahold of himself. 

His whips swirl around his feet, giving him courage.

And he runs.

**Author's Note:**

> Only half edited, I'm so tired. But I wanted to post something since it's been awhile. Hope you enjoyed! Look for more in this universe coming soon :)
> 
>  
> 
> [~Also I'm on tumblr](http://messifangirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
